Ken'aku Gikyoku: The Perilous Play
by Tigress of the Moon
Summary: ORIGINAL sequel to Fushigi Yuugi!! It's really good!! It's up to the same standards as everythign else I've written!! Please R&R! For a brief discription, read the prolouge or email me. 100 years of peace have been broken, only now, it's Konan's fault...
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: The author's of this fanfic do not own Fushigi Yugi...As nice as that would be...That is the reason this is a fanfic, and not part of the series..*sniffle*...oh well.  
  
A/N: This chapter was written by Lana Panther, not me (aka: Tigress of the Moon). We will be alternating writing chapters. Also, *Note: This fanfic takes place after the series Fushigi Yugi.* Well, that's all you need to know! Enjoy!...  
  
Ken'aku Gikyoku  
  
Prologue  
  
Two pale blue eyes watched the council meeting of the emperor of Konan and his Generals from high in a dark corner in the rafters. The concealed woman could hear everything going on, and felt her anger rising at the talk of the planned attack on their neighboring country of Kotou. Konan, the country the Emperor ruled over, and Kotou had been at peace for hundreds of years.  
  
The current Emperor did not gain his position honestly. The woman recalled, fists clenching. The deity that had ruled were honest and fair rulers, loved by their subjects, their ancestor, the great Hotohori, warrior of Suzaku, was the one that had died to win peace with Kotou. THIS man, though, had managed to form a large rebellion, and killed all but a few concealed members of the royal family. When they were driven away, he assumed the thrown, immediately declaring war on the neighboring country of Kotou, wanting their wealth and lands for his own. His name, Natami, was cursed between this woman and her friends. She shifted slightly, her blue hair making a soft swishing noise as it swung over her shoulder in its braid.  
  
None of the men below even noticed the movement or sound and the blue- haired woman, known as Fuyu, shook her head in disgust.  
  
'WE would have realized someone was spying on us LONG before now.' she thought, thinking of her comrades back in their hidden home in the mountains. The two twins, a boy, Ano Kotae, and girl, Komyosa, couldn't have been more different. They and herself were some of this generation's Suzaku Seishi, but the Emperor had not even bothered to begin the search for the warriors, thinking them little help, though they would have most likely fought him if he tried to find them anyway. There were four other warriors somewhere in the world, and the woman and her friends were constantly searching for them, but had yet to find them.  
  
"We attack in two weeks time." the Emperor finally decided, standing, as the rest did so also.  
  
Fuyu balked. 'Four days?! That's not enough time to form even a SMALL army!' She quietly slid out a window, and escaped the palace without any soldiers realizing their precincts had even been invaded.  
  
'We have no choice, we must try to summon the Priestess, there is no time to consider other options. Suzaku protect us and guide us.' Fuyu thought grimly, and rapped her knuckles three times on a tree trunk she had come upon after running through the woods with practiced ease for an hour and a half.  
  
"Fuyu! About time! What's the news from 'His Highness'?" a girl with blond hair and deep blue eyes asked with sarcasm stepping out of a concealed entrance to a cave after the knocks finished echoing in the forest.  
  
"Whatever it is, I bet you it isn't good." a boy commented, also stepping out from the foliage. He was the girls mirror image, except the girl's hair was longer, and the pendants on her neck was white, while his was black. The girl opened her mouth, more than likely to congratulate him on his ways of stating the obvious, but her mouth shut with a click when she saw the serious look on Fuyu's face. Without another world she turned around and led them back through the secret opening.  
  
They walked down stone halls for a while, before stepping out into a large cave lit by many torches, with the rebels against the Emperor living comfortably below ground.  
  
Fuyu gathered all of them around, and grimfaced, announced, "We haven't much time. Listen carefully..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^  
  
In another place, far South of the Konan Empire, in a place called Kotou, two figures stood having a quiet conversation in the halls of a palace similar to Konan's, but decorated in many different blues instead of Konan's red theme.  
  
"We have to try." a man said, shaking his head and sighing. "If your foresight is right, Konan will attack, and soon. You know that, Risoka Senken."  
  
"Calling the Priestess is a dangerous risk. What if something goes wrong? Dokan, if we fail, we are finished. We need more warriors. We only have five. It will be safer with all seven." the other man replied, pacing back and forth.  
  
"What if Konan recovers theirs first? This new Emperor of theirs is not one to hesitate." Dokan warned, face set.  
  
Risoka sighed and nodded. "May Seiryu choose his Priestess wisely."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^ 


	2. Chapter One: The Legend Unfurls

Disclaimer: The writers of this fanfic don't own Fushigi Yugi. We would really like to, but neither of us has enough money to buy the series and add more to it (oh darn!), so we're writing this fanfic. Just as good though, right?...Too bad it'll never be made into anime . . . Oh well  
  
A/N: This is a joint fanfic between me, and Lana Panther. We will be writing chapters alternatively. Take for example, this chapter is mine, while she wrote the prologue. Well, enjoy!  
  
Ken'aku Gikyoku: The Perilous Play  
  
Chapter 1: The Legend Unfurls  
  
Tick, Tick, Tick . . .  
  
Kanshisha tapped her pencil on her algebra book in sync with the clock in the library. She had been sitting there, staring at the stupid math problem for what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than ten seconds.  
  
"If x=3, and y=-2, then the slope of line b, with the y-intercept at four, is ____," she mumbled to herself. She glared at the problem with a disgusted look on her face, then slammed the book shut, and drooped her head down until it rested on the cover. Her mousy brown, shoulder length hair fell down to cover her face, shielding her sky blue eyes from the lights above her.  
  
"I can't take this any more . . . I don't need to study, I need to sleep!...Sleeeep . . . Sleep, what's that? Oh, is that that thing, where you close your eyes, and then your body relaxes and your brain actually functions when you get up afterwards . . . Ah, sleep. Maybe I should get some of that every once-in-a-while . . . Naa . . . Who needs sleep anyway? Not me!" Kanshisha let out a deep sigh and lifted up her head from the cursed math book. She wanted to spit at it, but knew that it wouldn't help any.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and went to stand up, when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. She turned around to see what could've possibly done that, and she was enraged when she saw what it was. "Hogosha . . . that idiot," she mumbled as she gathered up her stuff and headed toward the door. "Why can't he just leave me alone . . . Grrr . . . "  
  
He had to have hit her at least six more times before she made it half way across the library. Desperate to get away from her childish, idiotic arch nemesis (or so she called him), she headed toward a door she spotted a little further toward the back of the library and ducked through the entry right as another spit ball came hurtling at her head.  
  
She sighed yet again as she leant on the back of the door and then slid down to the floor. 'Can't he just go away, or die, or something. I don't care as long as he leaves me alone! That's all I want! Just some peace and quiet . . . and a little sleep would be nice too. These damn exams are going to run me into the ground if I don't watch out.'  
  
Hearing approaching footsteps, she quickly scrambled up and shot to the back of the little side room.  
  
"Hello-o?" said a taunting voice. "Oh Kanshisha, are you in here? Come out, come out, where-ever you are!"  
  
It was Hogosha. Of course, who else would it be? No one else took as much pleasure in torturing her as he did. 'I wish that I could get away,' she thought as she slumped back against a nearby bookcase, trying to hide in the shadow the one in front of it cast. 'I wish there was a way to for me to get away. I don't think I can take this much longer . . . '  
  
Kanshisha almost turned blue with horror when the bookcase shook and one of its contents, right above her head, shook loose and nearly crashed into the floor, hadn't she nearly dived to catch it. She could've sworn that for a split second, it was glowing red, but dismissed that thought as her lack of sleep catching up with her in yet another way, and yet . . . There was something about the book, like it called out to her, like . . . like . . . She opened the book and began to read, nearly broke out in laughter at what the first page said, but then shrugged her shoulders and turned the page. 'What have I got to lose? And I could seriously use the granting of a couple of my wishes to come true . . . Why not?'  
  
Hogosha now knew for sure where she was! That bright burst of light could only come from someone who had accidentally turned on some type of light, emergency maybe, yet it was awfully bright. Bright enough that he had to shield his eyes with his arm when he got within three feet of it, but then it started to fade away, not like someone had turned of a light though, this was much different.  
  
But that didn't matter, he knew he could get her in trouble big time if he could prove that she was in the restricted part of the library, the sign she had obviously ignored when she fell upon the room by sheer luck minutes before. If he could prove himself innocent, and her guilty, then that would top seeing her cringe from the spit balls. She was the most fun person to torture he had yet to find, and he would keep it up until she was driven away like all the others. Besides, he was helping the school get a better name. Rejects like the people he was getting rid of didn't deserve to be there, anyway. He was just helping out the school. That was all. It just ihappened/i to be one of his favorite pastimes, is all.  
  
Although, when he turned the corner, all he saw was a book lying on the floor, a thin rim of red light encompassing its edges. Then the light faded, and a blue, brighter light took its place. Drawn by his curiosity alone, he picked up the book and skimmed the first page, but regretted that action, for as soon as he turned the next, the blue light engulfed him, and his senses were lost as he was thrown into a tunnel of bright blue light.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^  
  
Kanshisha opened her eyes to a world of shadows and light playing in the breeze above her. The leaves danced merrily in the treetops as the wind blew through them, creating a slight rustle. Kanshisha sat straight up, shock absorbing her every feature. Her muscles were as tense as a drawn bowstring as she turned her head to get a good look in every direction.  
  
"Okay," she began, talking to herself, now rubbing the spot between her eyes. "I iknow/i I was in the library, what, 30 seconds ago? And now . . . I'm in the middle of a forest . . . There's no buildings in sight anywhere . . . And I have a test in Algebra tomorrow . . . Wait, does that really matter that much right now?...Hmm," she said, as she took in her surroundings a bit more. "Maybe I'm . . . dreaming?" She took a chunk of her skin and twisted as hard as she could. When it turned purple and began to throb with pain . . . "Or maybe not . . . Besides . . . " she said with a yawn. "I wouldn't still be tired if this was a dream . . . Now that that's settled . . . Where am I?....And what do I do now?..."  
  
"Well, that's simple," said a male voice slightly behind her and to the right. "You come with me."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^  
  
Hogosha woke up with a throbbing headache in the middle of a small clearing that was bordered by almost every edge by forest, except in one corner, where he spotted a small cottage and a well, with a horse in a quite shabby barn right next to it.  
  
Hogosha blinked as soon as he realized that he wasn't in the library anymore, then a wide grin spread across his lips. "Ha ha ha. Very funny guys. You can come out now. Come on Aoiten, Aokusa. I know you're there." The only response he got was the wind whistling through the leaves. "Guys? Come on, this is soo not funny!" No response yet again.  
  
Hogosha climbed to his feet and turned in a circle, taking the full perimeter of the place, trying to catch any shifting shadows. There weren't any, other than a rabbit and a squirrel. This place seemed totally devoid of human life, until a young man appeared out of the cottage.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^  
  
This would be the second time today that Kanshisha turned blue, but this time she froze as well. She knew what happened to young girls who were found alone, and right now, that's exactly what she was. Alone.  
  
She cringed when she felt a warm hand rest on her right shoulder. He could feel her muscles tensing under the weight of his hand, so he quickly lifted it back up. He looked down at her with sympathetic deep blue eyes, wondering why she would cringe under such a friendly gesture. He let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders as he knelt down beside her.  
  
"Hey! There's no need for you to fear me. I'm not going to hurt you or anything. My name's . . . " But he could tell she wasn't listening, and she was shaking now. One look into her eyes showed him that she was definitely not in this world. Knowing it was useless trying to talk to her, he slid his arms underneath her, and proceeded to carry her back to the hideout.  
  
Then, what he thought was impossible, happened. She tensed up even more, and instead of seeming to be shivering from the cold (even thought it was about 80 degrees outside) as she was before, she was shaking so hard that it seemed like she was having convulsions.  
  
He ran with her back to the hidden cave of the forest and rapped on the tree trunk three times before heading inside. He looked inside the dimly lit cavern and within a few moments realized he was the only one there. "Figures they'd all leave when I finally found her," he mumbled to himself. "Oh well."  
  
He set her down on his bed near back of the cave, and then walked over toward a large drum near the opposite wall. After picking a random bowl off a nearby shelf, he pulled the lid off the container and dunked it inside the barrel.  
  
Kanshisha shook her head to knock the horrible images out. When her eyes refocused, the first thing she saw was the gleam of a dagger's blade. She stared at it, contemplating for a few moments before she reached out and grabbed it. He didn't notice as she sat up and held the blade up to the light before slicing it deep into her right wrist.  
  
While there was still feeling in her right hand, she switched the blade into it, and sliced open her left wrist. Her eyes blurred and then the already dimly lit room faded to black as she slumped down onto the straw- filled mattress.  
  
The boy heard the common three tap knock code on the tree before Komyosa pushed back the vines and burst into the room.  
  
"I've been out all morning and I still haven't found her. I've circled the perimeter of the forest nearly twice and finally circled in back to here. Ano Kotae, did you have any-Hey . . . Kotae, why in Suzaku's name did you decide to dye your mattress red?"  
  
"Huh?" her twin asked in surprise as he quickly turned around. "What do you mean?...," he asked as he shifted his gaze toward his bed. "Oh, shimatta!" he yelled in a whisper as he ran toward the back of the cave. A gleaming patch of silver and crimson caught his eye. He swooped down to pick up the object once he arrived by her side.  
  
His twin was next to him before he could blink his eyes. "Kotae, is that what I think it is?"  
  
Ano Kotae stared at the blade, watching the blood drip down and splatter onto his shoes. "Shimatta! I knew I should've slid it back into its sheath when I had finished polishing it."  
  
Suddenly Kotae was feeling a throbbing pain in the back of his head. "Bakayaro! Do you have iany/i common sense!" He just kind of stared at her for a moment, and then it dawned on him.  
  
"Shimatta!" he said again as he knelt beside the unconscious girl. He ripped apart his shirt, trying desperately to staunch the blood flow by binding them shut with the knotted cloth. It was no good. Within moments the fabric was soaking and scarlet.  
  
Fuyu, noticing two of her friends bent over in the back of the room doing Suzaku knows what, quickly went over to investigate. Upon seeing the ashen faced girl, she quickly froze the wounds shut, since the bandages were obviously not working on their own.  
  
Kotae nearly collapsed onto the ground when the ordeal was over. His hands were trembling as he ran them through his hair. "I-I can't believe I never thought of that . . . I . . . I'm so . . . "  
  
"Oblivious?" said Komyosa.  
  
"No," said Fuyu. "It's not his fault. You know he's only smart. He doesn't have an ounce of common sense. That's why he has you." She smiled at Komyosa, but she could only manage a weak grin, while Ano Kotae looked like he was going to break down.  
  
A strained moan from behind him startled him into calmer thoughts, and he was quickly at her side, desperately trying to find something he could do to right his wrong. He had no idea that she would've thought he would . . . that he would . . . But he would never! He had to get over that now, though. Now he had to try to save her and pray to Suzaku that her wounds weren't fatal.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^  
  
"Well, well, well. And who do we have here? Another spy from Konan caught on the border. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You people are so stupid. Haven't you heard of sleeping only when camouflaged? Hmpf. Oh well, you'll pay for that mistake now."  
  
Hogosha stood up, looked at the man, and blinked. "Um . . . I don't know what you're talking about, but we're in Tokyo, Japan . . . and this is isupposed/i to be the National Library . . . I've never heard of this "Konan" place, but its obviously not here, because all 'here' is, is trees."  
  
The young man looked a little taken back. 'This boy has no idea where he is . . . iAndi speaks of places I myself have never heard of. Could he be . . . No. There's no way. We are looking for the Seiryu no Miko, and he's obviously not female . . . And yet why would he have such a befuddled look on his face if he did know where he was?'  
  
Hogosha couldn't help but stare at him. What was with this guy's clothing? It looked like it was from . . . ancient China? He rubbed his eyes. 'Okay, now I iknow/i I've totally lost it . . . '  
  
He had long black hair tied back in a strip of blue cloth, black shoes with lacing halfway up his shins, and the other attire one would normally find on someone from about half a century ago. Not to mention these really deep green eyes. It was a startling combo, what with the hair, and that combined with the way he was dressed . . . Hogosha couldn't help but stare.  
  
After appearing deep in thought for a few minutes, the green-eyed man sighed, and decided to accept the fact, at least for now, that this iboy/i was the Seiryu no Miko, or, rather, the Seiryu no Saishi.  
  
"Okay. I'm not sure what to believe right now, but at least I can give you my name. I'm Dokan. My Seishi name is Miboshi."  
  
"Your . . . what?..." 'Wait, did I miss something?...'  
  
Dokan just shook his head. 'Okay, he's idefinately/i not from around here. Every person in this entire country knows what a Seishi is and what it means. this kid is clueless.' His appearance didn't match much either, now that he thought about it. Dark brown, short hair, that just touched the tips of his ears, and hazel, almost muddy, eyes. His blue pants made of an unrecognizable fabric, along with a white shirt with some type of foreign red writing didn't help much either.  
  
Hogosha just stared at him with a confused look on his face, shrugged his shoulders, and then turned around and began to walk away, heading toward the forest.  
  
"Wait!" called out Dokan. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know, into the forest I guess. I have to go find Aoiten and Aokusa and kill them for playing this prank on me, or wake up, whichever it is."  
  
Dokan looked at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Then shook it off and tried talking some sense into the kid that was supposed to be their savior. Right now, he looked more like an idiot.  
  
"Don't go in there!" he cried out, and began to run toward the boy.  
  
Hogosha turned around and shot him an icy stare, causing Dokan to fall back a step. "Why not?"  
  
"It's not safe, is all. Why don't you come back with me and-"  
  
"No thanks. I'll see you around, whoever you are. Ja ne." And with that he gave a short wave and walked into the forest.  
  
A scream that was soon let out from the startled Hogosha told Dokan that he had found out what the term "not safe" truly meant.  
  
"What kind of forest iis/i this?? T-Tigers?!...No way!...Wait, . . . If I'm dreaming then this shouldn't be too hard, right?" A loud "thump," followed by, "Or maybe not," told Dokan that the Saishi was not doing to well.  
  
The wait of the pounced tiger resting on his rib cage was quickly squeezing the air out of his lungs, not to mention the razor-sharp claws that were being dug into his chest. Small stains of blood spread out from the rips torn by the claws as air became a precious commodity.  
  
"Baka," Dokan whispered to himself as he approached the giant, striped cat. He closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
An image of himself, kicking the tiger in the gut, flashed into his head for a moment, so that's exactly what he did. With the little bit of quickly draining strength he had left, he kicked the tiger as hard as he could, right below the diaphragm, causing it to be startled for a moment. Just enough time for Hogosha to slip out from under its claws with a little help from Dokan, and be in the cottage with the door barred shut just as the tiger slammed into it.  
  
Hogosha slid down the back of the door and landed on the dirt floor, his chest heaving to catch up with the loss of air.  
  
"May name's Hogosha," he managed to get out in between gasps. "And would you mind telling me what's going on . . . Starting at the beginning?"  
  
Dokan smiled. "With pleasure, Seiryu no Miko, with pleasure . . . "  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^  
  
Fuyu stared down at the young girl. "If I don't melt the ice soon, she'll loose the tips of her fingers," she noticed from the way Kanshisha's nails had turned a milky white.  
  
"Well, then what are we supposed to do?" asked Komyosa. "We can't let her die. That's a luxury we can't afford." Ano Kotae stared at her and grimace.  
  
"Wha-at? I was just kidding!"  
  
Kotae shook his head and then walked toward the passage way at the back of her cave. "There's got to be someone down there who can help her. Someone has got to have been a doctor, or an apprentice to one, al least at some point."  
  
"We've got nothing else to try," said Fuyu.  
  
"And everything to loose," said Komyosa.  
  
"I'm going," said Ano Kotae. Komyosa moved to follow him, but he turned around and stopped her. "No, you have to stay here with Fuyu and guard the entrance.  
  
"But.."  
  
"No. Stay here. I can fix my own mistakes."  
  
Komyosa watched with a worried look on her face as her brother descended into the caverns below them, and prayed to Suzaku that his Miko would make it, for if she didn't, then true dark times would fall onto Konan once again."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: Well, what's you think? Please, R&R!! I don't know when the next chapter is coming out, because I don't know who's writing it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. And don't worry, there'll be plenty more to come. I have a funny feeling this fanfic is going to get pretty long. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Healing Power of Blood

Disclaimer: We do not own FY. We are not saying that we do. Besides, if you sue us, you won't get much, anyway.  
  
A/N: This chapter was written by Lana Panther. I'll be writing the next one. Enjoy! (Note: The name of this chapter might be changing because I titled it, not Lana Panther)  
  
Ken'aku Gikyoku: The Perilous Play  
  
Chapter 2: Healing Powers and Blood  
  
'Baka, baka baka.' Ano Kotae silently cursed at himself, feet pounding on the ground as he ran for the nearest village in search of a healer. 'Why couldn't I have gotten some of my sister's powers? If the Suzaku no Miko dies, it'll be Suzaku's own fault for letting me be the one to find her first.' he thought bitterly, but immediatly banished such thoughts from his mind.  
  
'No. It's no one's fault but your own.' he thought, face set in grim determination, which turned into an urgency as he saw the village come into view. 'I can't BELIEVE there were no healer down in the caverns...Look like Kotou is doing a good job hitting us where it hurts the most...If I can't find a healer...' He sighed. 'No, I can never give up hope.' "Healer! I need a healer!" he yelled as soon as he reached it, asking frantically where a docotor might be found.  
  
"I'm a healer." a man in a face-concealing cloak said quietly, coming up and putting a hand on the stressed boy's shoulder.  
  
"Please, you have to come with me! I don't have time to explain right now, but there's a girl who-" he started to ramble falling to his knees before the man, but the mysterious figure held up a hand, and simply said, "Take me to her."  
  
Kotae nodded hurridely, and jumped up, saying, "Follow me!" and running back to the forest, the man keeping surprisingly good pace with the panicked boy.  
  
"Komyosa! I got a healer!" Kotae yelled, pounding on the trunk, then dashing into the underground village with the man following him  
  
"Kotae! Over here!" Komyosa yelled, waving her hand. They had moved the miko to a clean mattress.  
  
The cloaked man seemed to hesitate, but then came towards the girl.  
  
"Let me take care of her." he told Fuyu and Komyosa firmly. Both girls looked at him in suspision and distrust, but they were desparete.  
  
".... Hai." Fuyu said, and moved to the side. The healer knelt next to Kanshisha, and held out his hand. A blue light shone from left thigh, though it was concealed by his clothes and no one saw it. Soon the wounds had healed, and Kanshisha opened her eyes, looking at everything around her with terror on her face.  
  
"Hey, we're not going to HURT you! Get a grip!!!" Komyosa said, quite loudly.  
  
"Don't speak in that tone to her!" Fuyu scolded, looking at the man out of the corner of her eyes thoughtfully. 'Is he a seishi? Maybe Suzaku, or could be some other God....' she thought, before turning back to the miko.  
  
The girl looked confused for a second, before taking several deep breaths, and asking weakly, "Where am I? What happen-" she suddenly remembered, and paled. "Kuso," she whispered. "I nearly killed myself."  
  
"I'd say that a fair assumption." the healer told her with a soft chuckle. Kanshisha tried to get up, but he held out a hand, making her sit back, which was just as well, seeing as how she had gotten dizzy when she tried to stand.  
  
"You lost an enourmus amount of blood. It's amazing you lived." he told her gently. Kanshisha gulped, and nodded.  
  
"So she needs more blood?" Fuyu and Komyosa asked in concern. "Hai." he replied, nodding.  
  
"She can have some of mine." Kotae suddenly said. Everyone turned to him, and he looked up with determination in his eyes. "She tried to kill herself because she thought I'D-" he started, but shuddered, and looked back at them, pleading in his eyes, and asked, "Let me help."  
  
"....You do realize if you do you'll be as weak as she is right now." The man said hesitantly, giving him a choice to reconsider.  
  
"I know." Kotae said firmly, looking at Kanshisha.  
  
"Very well. By the way, I'm Mottekuru Naosu." the healer said, lowering his hood, which seemed to make Fuyu and Komyosa more comfortable. The Suzaku seishi all nodded and smiled gratefully at him. He had rich brown hair, swept back in a ponytail, and bright green eyes, which held the concern of a healer.  
  
"I am Fuyu." Fuyu said, standing and bowing majestically to him.  
  
"I'm Komyosa." Komyosa said next, also bowing.  
  
"I'm Ano Kotae." Kotae said, giving a shakey smile.  
  
'.... He wants to help me? But I thought- No, I guess he WOULDN'T do something like that. He's giving up his own blood for my safety..." Kanshisha looked at Ano Kotae in wonder.  
  
"May I ask your name?" Kotae said softly, kneeling next to the mattress with the doctor.  
  
"...I'm Kanshisha." she answered shyly, feeling terrible for how she had misguidged him. "I'm sorry I-" she started to say but Kotae held up a hand to silence her and gave a small smile to show her it was alright.  
  
"What do I do?" he asked Mottekuru.  
  
The healer stood, saying, "I think I'll be able to transfer the blood. Are you sure about this?" Kotae nodded firmly.  
  
"Wait, I'll help too." Komyosa suddenly said, jumping up. "I'm not going to let you be this big shining hero. Besides, if you're so weak, it won't be honorable when I beat the hell out of you later for this whole mess." she told her twin teasingly when he tried to argue.  
  
He looked at her for a second, before giving a half-smile, and saying, "Arigato."  
  
"All right, first, I'm afraid you'll both need to wound yourselves somehow to get the blood flowing." Naosu told them. "Don't worry, I'll heal them afterwards." he assured them when he saw the hesitant look exchanged between them.  
  
"Right." Kotae said, and grabbed the dagger, slashing his arm with a grimace, then handed it to his sister.  
  
"You sure I won't get your germs by not washing this?" she teased him, taking it by the hilt with two fingers.  
  
"Komyooosaaa!" he groaned.  
  
"Fine, fine. Just trying to lighten the mood." she grumbled, and quickly slicing her leg.  
  
"Now what?" Kotae asked, obviouslt not looking at his arm.  
  
"Now, I make the transfer." Mottekuru said, holding up a hand again.  
  
"Wait, could you....?" Kotae said something softly to him, and the man nodded, and held up his hand again.  
  
Komyosa looked at him suspiciously, but Mottekuru muttered an incanation, making their blood turned into sparkles as it left their bodies, and go into Kanshisha, who gasped, and looked at the three of them with wide eyes.  
  
'I can feel it... I'm getting stronger as they get weaker. Why would they want to help me so bad?' she thought, her eyes going unbidden to Kotae, who had his eyes shut tight against the pain. His golden hair falling into his face, fists clenched, he accepted the pain... so she would get better.  
  
It didn't make any sense to Kanshisha, but she felt her heart go out to him, and then his sister, though she looked like she was in less pain than her brother. Kanshisha had the suspision that Ano Kotae had asked the healer to take more of his own blood than his twin's.  
  
"That should do it." Mottekuru said, letting his hand fall as all three of their wounds closed and healed.  
  
"Whoah, I feel like I just drank a hundred bottles of sake." Komyosa said unsteadily, nearly toppling over, but Fuyu caught her.  
  
"I feel like I just had an unfortunate meeting with a vampire." Kotae annouced from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, unable to hold himself up.  
  
"Arigato." Kanshisha said softly, smiling at the people in the room  
  
The rest smiled back at her, then began to explain everything to her, while Mottekuru listened from nearby.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Hey! For a joint effort, this is going pretty well! (Just so you know, I, Tigress of the Moon, have been writing these little comment thingies so far...Like it matters...) Please R&R!! (I loved this chapter, but we want to know what YOU think!!) Well, see you next chapter! Ja! 


	4. Chapter Three: The Reality of Changed Li...

Dislcaimer: WE don't own Fushigi Yugi! Do you have to rub it in our faces! *sniffle, sniffle* (Just kidding. ;) )  
  
A/N: This chapter was written by me. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: The Reality of Changed Lives  
  
"So, that's basically it," summed up Komyosa. "If my brother here wasn't such a baka," she said as she jokingly nudged him in the ribs, "this would've never happened."  
  
Ano Kotae blushed bright red. "I am...truly sorry Kanshisa-sama. Please forgive me."  
  
Kanshisha smiled. "Baka," she said lovingly. "I already told you at least ten times that I forgive you. It was my fault, anyways, for jumping to conclusions like that..." She looked down at her hands that rested limp in her lap.  
  
"No," Ano Kotae begun. "It was..."  
  
"Can we PLEASE stop this!..." Komyosa yelled as she nearly ripped out a chunk of her own hair, she was pulling on it so hard. "So guys are going to drive me insane!...'No, it's my fault, please forgive me all-high-and- mighty Suzaku no Miko!' 'But my dearest Seishi, I am the only one to blame.'" She said, getting up from her seat on the side of Komyosa's bed, and acting out the entire scene with herself.  
  
Fuyu nearly fell over laughing, while Kanshisa and Ano Kotae blushed a deep shade of scarlet. Komyosa could barely stand afterwards when she was done, her straight mouth twitching first at the corners, and then bursting out in a full fledged laugh.  
  
"But...anyways..." Fuyu said, being the first one to gain back her breath after the spell of laughter. "Welcome, Suzaku no Miko, to our humble abode!" she said, making a welcoming motion with her hands.  
  
"Well...kind-of, anyways," Komyosa said as she looked at their bleak surroundings. "Aw, don't worry about it, anyways. You'll get used to it. It's not so bad..."  
  
Then they all looked at her to see what her reaction would be, but all they got was a look of confusion.  
  
"Wait....What's a 'Suzaku no Miko?'" With that, everyone who was standing fell over.  
  
Komyosa was the first to recover, pulling herself up onto the side of the bed, resting her shin on the matress. "You mean...you really don't know?"  
  
Kanshisa shook her head.  
  
"Oh boy," Fuyu said, tossing her braid back over her shoulder since it had fallen into her face when she fell. "This might take a while."  
  
"You mean we just explained everything to you about what was going on, and you don't even know who you are!?" Komyosa exploded.  
  
Kanshisa shrunk back a little. "Ah...Oops?"  
  
"Oh, gods," she said as she leaned back on the side of the bed. "Suzaku help us."  
  
"Okay," she said, turning around, resting her head on her arms, leaning onto the matress. "You, Kanshisa, are the Suzaku no Miko. You were sent here from another world to help bring Kotou and Konan back to peaceful times."  
  
"And we are your Seishi," said Ano Kotae.  
  
"Put here to help you with your mission," added Fuyu.  
  
Kanshisa looked a little dazed.  
  
"I think we might had over-loaded her," said Ano Kotae.  
  
Komyosa waved her hand in front of the girl's face. "Hello-o..."  
  
Kanshisa blinked and shook her head. "Huh?..Wha?...Ah-I'm okay...It's just that...Uh..Wow?"  
  
"It's okay, " Fuyu said with a smile. "You'll accept it as reality sooner or later."  
  
"Even if you did have the choice," said Komyosa.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kanshisa asked, startled.  
  
"Well, you're not goinh to leave us, are you? Kotou has been trying to blast us into oblivion, and...Err...I hate to say this, but you're our last hope."  
  
Kanshisa took a very audible gulp.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Ano Kotae, flashing her a friendly smile. "Now that you're here everything is going to be all right." 'I hope...really hope.'  
  
"So..Like I said before," began Komyosa. "My Seishi name is Tamahome."  
  
"And mine's Nuriko," Fuyu said with a smile.  
  
"And I'm Tasuki," Ano Kotae said with a grin.  
  
Kanshisa looked at them, confusion spreading across her face.  
  
"But you can just call us by our original names, if that would confuse you less," said Ano Kotae.  
  
"Yeah, I like it better that way, anyways," said Komyosa. "Something about the name 'Tamahome' just doesn't seem to settle right as a girl's name." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well."  
  
Mottekuru grinned to himself and had to keep stifling his laughter. These stupid Seishi had just told him all of their plans, and now he even knew where their hideout was, and, most of all, just how weak and naive their treasured Miko was. He looked at them from the shadows and sneered, before slipping through the doorway like a slient shadow.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
By the time Dokan had finished his story, Hogosha's jaw was nearly touching the floor.  
  
"Wait a second...You're meaning to tell me that I'm the PRIESTESS of this Seiryu god?!"  
  
"Well, Priest, I guess. We were expecting someone who was female, but you will do just fine," he said with a smile.  
  
Hogosha leaned his head back on the door and looked up at the straw thatched ceiling. He sighed and then looked back at the young man who was sitting across from him.  
  
"So," Hogosha said. "What do we do now?"  
  
Dokan's smile grew. "Off to the capital, of course. We need you right now. We already have four Seishi, other than myself, but we need your help in finding the other two."  
  
Hogosha nodded. "Okay, fine."  
  
"Good. Let's get going," Dokan said as he looked out the window to make sure the tiger was gone, and then un barred the door. 'I can only hope that their reaction won't surpass mine. Imagine...A Seiryu no SAISHI...I guess in these times of change and turmoil, all sorts of odd things are going to happen...Oh well...All I can say is...' "May Seiryu help us," Dokan mumbled to himself.  
  
"What was that?" asked Hogosha.  
  
Dokan looked at him and shook his head. "Nothing. It was nothing. Come on, let's go."  
  
Hogosha shrugged his shoulders and followed Dokan out the door, closing it shut behind him. "Okay, suit yourself."  
  
"What?" Dokan looked at him and blinked.  
  
Now it was Hogosha's turn. "Never mind. Just keep leading the way."  
  
"As you wish Seiryu no Miko....Err...Seiryu no Saishi...As you wish."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you all liked it! If you did, please R&R so Lana Panther and I know whether to write more!  
  
*Note: I decided to include the name translations here for those of you who don't have a Japanese to English dictionary. You should find these quite amusing. Enjoy! (Also, more translations will come when more characters are intorduced.)  
  
Suzaku no Miko: Kanshisha Miraino-Guardian of the Future  
  
Suzaku Seishi:  
  
Fuyu-Winter  
  
Ano Kotae-The Answer  
  
Komyosa-Cleverness  
  
Seiryu no Saishi: Hogosha Iwakuno-Protector of the Past  
  
Seiryu Seishi:  
  
Dokan-Empathy  
  
Mottekuru Naosu-Bring Health  
  
Risoka Senken-Visionary Foresight 


	5. Chapter 4: The Seishi of Seiryu

Disclaimer: We don't own Fushigi Yugi, but we do own all the reincarnations of the characters because we made them up! Enjoy!  
  
A/N: LanaPanther wrote the Suzaku Seishi's part and I wrote the Seiryu Seishi's part.  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
"Okay, I think I understand." Suzaku's new miko said hesitantly, starting to get used to the idea of being a priestess. 'After all, if I can get magically transported to another world, why can't I be a priestess?'  
  
"Hey, where'd Mottekuru go?" Ano Kotae asked, looking around in confusion.  
  
"He was here a second ago." his twin muttered, asking a few of the rebels if they had seen a man walk out.  
  
"He couldn't have gotten far. I'll go look for him." Fuyu said, standing and heading for the exit.  
  
"Wait, we should start looking for the seishi right away, shouldn't we?" Kanshisha suggested timidly.  
  
The three seishi looked at each other, and Ano Kotae looked at her worriedly, asking, "Are you sure you're up for it?"  
  
Kanshisha put on a large grin, and jumped to her feet, ignoring the slight dizziness she felt when she did, exclaiming, "I'm perfectly fine! Let's gather them before Kotou completely destroys Konan. Right?"  
  
Fuyu shook her head with a small smile, and stated, "Boy, you sure don't waste time, do you?" Kanshisha smiled in reply, and followed the three warriors out into the sunlight.  
  
"Bring horses and supplies! Enough for four people for about two weeks! We don't know when we'll be able to gather supplies next!" Komyosa ordered a few men, taking on a business like tone.  
  
"Don't forget some money and a map!" Fuyu called cheerfully.  
  
"Okay, here's the route we'll take." Komyosa said thoughtfully, marking several different roads on the map when they brought their supplies.  
  
"But- But- I can't swim!" Kanshisha exclaimed nervously, seeing how one road lead across a river.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll take care of you. We aren't your seishi for nothing!" Ano Kotae chuckled, giving Kanshisha an encouraging smile. Kanshisha blushed slightly and smiled back.  
  
Komyosa groaned, and stepped between them. "Listen, if you two get all mushy again, I'll have to scream. Now can we just get going?"  
  
"Alright, alright. Let's go." Fuyu ordered, pushing her three companions towards the horses.  
  
"Yes Mother." Komyosa said sarcastically, swinging herself into the saddle.  
  
"Good luck!" all the rebels yelled, waving as the four of them nudged their horses into a trot down a worn trail.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I'm still worried about Mottekuru. Where'd he go?" Fuyu wondered aloud, scratching her chin.  
  
"What's wrong? He helped us, didn't he? Are you suspicious?" Kanshisha asked, looking confused.  
  
"He was a seishi of some sort." Fuyu answered, looking seriously at the others.  
  
Komyosa jerked her horse to a halt, and screeched, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?!"  
  
Ano Kotae grimaced. "If he didn't stay, then he's not one of ours. Geez, I hope he's not-"  
  
"Seiryu's?" Kanshisha finished, looking worried.  
  
"If he is, we're in deep crud." Komyosa groaned, burying her face in her horse's mane.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
'This is so great...I'm in some weird foreign world, following around some even more weird guy, in the middle of a forest, and I have no idea where I am!! Could this get any worse?!'  
  
"It could," Dokan said. Hogosha just stared at him blankly from behind, his jaw dropped. Dokan snickered to himself, knowing what the young saishi's reaction was without turning around. "But don't worry about it, because we're already here."  
  
With that, he parted a patch of what looked like dense forest, to reveal a magnificent palace encrusted with gold dragons and various shades of blue. There were fountains by the main gates, and the whole place had the atmosphere of water, and yet, for some reason, he felt right at home.  
  
After watching Dokan take an extra long blink, Hogosha noticed one of the smaller side doors that led to an open porch-like outdoor corridor get thrown open and three other people who held the same atmosphere of the palace around them rush over to greet him. He was afraid they were going to run into him, so he took a step sideways, but they stopped a few feet in front of him luckily.  
  
The first to approach him was a man with silver-gray hair that reached down to his waist, and wings of the same shimmery, silver. 'Wait...WINGS??!!' Hogosha did a double take when he looked at the man, his eyes wide.  
  
The silver-haired man laughed as he watched the young saishi's reaction.  
  
"Hello, my name is Tobu. I see you're admiring my wings," he said as he puhed some of his hair behind him with the back of his hand, spreading his wings to their full span, which was at least one hundred feet in length.  
  
Hogosha started at them in awe. But then one of his fellow seishi pushed him out of the way with a playful shove.  
  
"Show off," she said with a smile. "Hi, I'm Kakureru," she said, as she seemed to fade away into nothing. Hogosha started when he felt a tapping on his shoulder, didn't see a hand, but then saw Kakureru standing behind him, grinnign broadly. "Can you guess what my power is?" She said, blinking, as she reappeared in front of him again.  
  
The next one to approach him laughed lightly, and then stood in front of the young girl, who disappeared right as he did so anyway. Hogosha heard giggling, but couldn't see her.  
  
Still smiling, the fourth seishi introduced himself. "Nice to meet you," he said with a bow. "I am Risoka Senken. And you're going to introduce yourself as Hogosha," he said as a bright blue symbol began to glow in the area of his third eye. "You're shocked, and will be even more so when you meet our next friend, your fifth seishi, including Dokan."  
  
A man in a green cape appeared from the edge of the forest, unseen to Hogosha, and tapped him on the soulder. The young Seiryu no Saishi nearly jumped out of his skin as his face turned an ashen color.  
  
Kakureru laughed and so did Mottekuru when Hogosha turned around to face him. Some of the color returned to his face when he saw a young man that looked like he was in his early to mid twenties with long silky brown hair and bright, forest greet eyes. He was still smiling when Hogosha started to turn back around.  
  
Tobu was still smiling, his wings now folded. "We are your seishi, and we are here to serve you," he said, making a sweeping motion with his arms.  
  
"And now, your quest must turly begin," said Dokan, also smiling.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Please R&R!! Thanks!!! 


End file.
